So This Is What It Takes?
by sfdc
Summary: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel are trapped together in the Cheerios locker room after an earthquake rocks Lima yes, an earthquake in Ohio.. Humor me . Under the circumstances they find themselves admitting their true feelings. Faberittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from. It's like a the Breakfast Club except a natural disaster instead of detention. I'm thinking that this story will just be a few chapters but I'm not set in stone yet. Anyway I'd appreciate some reviews. Enjoy!**

It was a typical day at William McKinley High School. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray were the last Cheerios in the locker room after a long practice lead by one Sue Sylvester who had been feeling particuarly viscuous today.

_"You think this is hard? Just imagine how much time and effort Schuester must put into his hair every morning? That's hard!"_

The three Cheerios talked non-chalantly about nothing in particular. Classes, cheering, idiot boys, and most importantly what a great shot they'd gotten in when they slushied Rachel Berry that morning.

"I think blue raspberry was perfect, that was a good call on your part Q," Santana said as she brushed out her damp hair after her shower.

"I know right?" Quinn smirked weakly. "I sware they keep that flavor at a colder temperature than the others."

The only one who didn't take part in the gloating conversation was Brittany. She may be the best of friends with the two girls but she didn't share their mean streak.

"You guys shouldn't be so mean to Rachel," she cut in.

"Why would be anything but mean to Manhands Brits?" asked Santana, all malice absent from her voice.

The sudden softening in Santana's demeanor when Brittany spoke up didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, for Quinn Fabray was many things but she certainly wasn't stupid. It was glaringly obvious that Santana had a soft spot for Brittany and Quinn was convinced that it ran further than friendship. Neither of them had outright admitted it but being that Santana was Santana Quinn never pushed it. Then again, Quinn didn't want to push it because a part of her didn't want it to be true. Not because she was homophobic, there were other reasons...

"Because Rachel's really nice and I like her and I know you and Q don't actually hate her," Brittany said.

Quinn silently cursed Brittany's perceptiveness when it came to people. She may not have a knack for academics but that girl could read people so well it actually creeped Quinn out at times.

"B just because you like her doesn't mean we do," Santana said too quickly.

"Yeah B," Quinn muttered.

"Fine then," Brittany snapped, causing both Quinn and Santana to whip their heads towards her. It was only once in a blue moon when Brittany showed anything that was even close to anger.

They two glanced at each other in confusion and worry as Brittany turned her back to them and dug through her locker to find her hoodie.

"B.." Santana finally said softly, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Don't be mad, please."

Quinn felt her stomach twisting at the pleading tone Santana had. Brittany whipped around to face the other two girls again.

"You two just need to stop being so mean," she insisted. "If you don't wanna admit that you actually like her fine but don't be so bad to her, she doesn't deserve it and you know it," Brittany directly at Santana before continuing. "I know for a fact you don't like being mean to her, you've told me."

Santana stared at her feet like a child that'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was obviously feeling guilt and probably embarassment at having been called out in front of Quinn. Little did Santana know, Quinn was sharing the same guilt.

"Brit if it really bugs you that much we won't slushy her anymore, okay?" Quinn said as she stepped towards the girl who still wore an uncharacteristic scowl.

Santana mumbled her agreement before the three girls fell into an awkward silence, all of them contemplating the real reasons they acted the way the did towards Rachel Berry. Those thoughts quickly led to them thinking of the way they were with each other. Before they knew it, all of the girls were in their own minds confronting the things they had been working so hard not to confront.

Quinn was so overwhelmed she felt like she was going to faint if she kept her feelings to herself any longer. She inhaled sharply and was about to blurt it all out when she felt the room starting to shake.

The three girls were immediately torn from their thoughts and looked at each other in panic. They had never experienced anything like this before. The room was shaking, they heard rattling and crashes from outside the locker room; it sounded like the earth was growling at them. Before they could react they found themselves falling against the lockers, the rumbling having made it no longer possible to stay standing.

None of them knew what to do. They all had no choice but to stay seated and pray that whatever was happening would stop soon. They also didn't notice that someone else had managed to stumble into the locker room in the chaos of it all as well. The new fourth person soon found themselves falling against the lockers like the three girls had done seconds before.

Quinn gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, wishing she were closer to Santana and Brittany who had managed to grab each others hands from their places on the floor.

And then it all stopped.

Just as quickly as it had started it was over.

Quinn lifted her head and opened her eyes to surveil the room. The lights had gone off at some point and some ceiling tiles had fallen. Aside from that there was no visible damage seeing as there really wasn't anything in the locker room that could have shaken loose.

The second the shaking had stopped Santana had pulled a crying Brittany into her arms and let the blonde hide herself in her neck. Santana was trying to be the strong one but she too was terrified and needed the comfort just as badly.

Quinn stood up on shaky legs that could barely support her and started to walk towards her two friends when she tripped over something- no, someone.

She spun around when she regained her balance and was surprised to find a new person in the locker room.

"Rachel?" She all but whispered.

Rachel was sitting with her back to a locker, her hand covering a place on her forehead that judging by the blood running down her face had been cut open at some point.

"Holy shit Rach are you okay?" Quinn choked out as she crouched down to the brunette's level.

"You called me Rach," Rachel chuckled weakly. "I must have a really bad concussion if I actually heard that."

"No Rach I actually called you Rach," Quinn said as she gently pulled Rachel's hand from her head to inspect the damage.

Luckily it wasn't anything too bad, just a small gash. Nothing a couple of stitches wouldn't fix.

"Is it bad?" Rachel asked.

"No, you'll be okay," Quinn said sweetly as she grabbed a towel and dabbed at the cut.

"Woah, when the hell did Berry get here?" Santana asked as she finally looked around the room.

"I came in here because I figured it would be safest," Rachel said softly, still in a bit of a daze after whathad just happened. The fact that Quinn Fabray was being nice to her also made her feel a bit light headed.

"What even happened just now?" Santana asked, her voice clearly shaking. "Did we get friggin' bombed or something?"

"No Santana I believe that that was an earthquake," Rachel explained.

"Berry I'm no scientist but since when are there crazy bad earthquakes in _Ohio?"_

"I'm just as dumbfounded as you but that's all I can think of right now," Rachel answered as her eyes fell on Brittany who was still curled into Santana. "Is she okay?"

"She's just scared," Santana's voice cracked as she spoke.

As the room fell into silence again Quinn looked around at the three girls she was with. Everyone was clearly still in shock and Quinn felt terrible about the fact that they had had to experience something so terrifying. She was in no state to deny that these were the three people she couldn't stand knowing felt like this. Granted she tortured one of them on an almost daily basis but that's aside from the point.

"We should get out of here, find some more people," Quinn said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and stood up.

"Careful Quinn, I've heard all sorts of horror stories about fallen electrical wires and fires being started by earthquakes," Rachel said as Quinn walked towards the exit of the locker room.

Even though Rachel's words weren't the comforting things Quinn was dying to hear at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to snap back.

When Quinn reached the doors of the locker room she pushed against them, expecting them to swing open like any good doors should. Instead, she ended up slamming face first into them. She rubbed her nose as her eyes watered, and once the pain died down she tried to push against them again.

They weren't budging.

But Quinn kept trying. She pushed harder and harder and even went so far as to try to kick the but still nothing. She took self deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself and avoid panicking but found that it wasn't really working. She fisted the hair at the back of her head as she walked back to where the other girls were still sitting.

"They aren't opening," Quinn stammered.

"What aren't opening Quinn?" Santana asked, her voice betraying the fear she felt the second she heard those words.

"The doors. Aren't. Opening," Quinn answered as she gritted her teeth and began pacing the floor.

Santana whispered something to Brittany who nodded and released the latina who got up and walked towards Quinn.

"Berry stay with Brit will ya?" she asked. Rachel nodded and scooted towards Brittany who immediately latched onto the smaller girl. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the doors and away from the girls.

"Quinn calm down," Santana said, trying to keep Brittany from hearing (and Rachel too, not that Santana wanted to admit that).

"Calm down?" Quinn laughed. "You want me to calm down? Santana we are trapped in here! There's just been an earthquake and I'm not earthquake expert or whatever the hell they're called but I'm pretty sure that was a pretty big one!"

Quinn's words just made Santana even more scared, but she tried to be strong and not show it. Instead of panicking openly right along with Quinn, she grabbed the blonde's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Quinn, just calm down and we can try to get the doors open together. Maybe one person just wasn't enough to open them," Santana said, though she didn't believe what she was saying.

Quinn just nodded.

The two girls turned towards the doors and with a quick glance and a nod at each other, they both slammed against the doors.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Again!" Quinn insisted.

The two slammed against the doors five more times and called it quits seeing as they hadn't gotten it to budge in the slightest.

"See Santana!" Quinn said frantically. "We are _trapped._ Who knows what kind of damage has been done out there? For all we know the entire school is collapsed around us and we're totally buried! Earthquakes aren't supposed to happen in Ohio, these buildings aren't built to withstand earthquakes which means we are completely fucked."

"Shut up Quinn!" Santana found herself pleading. She didn't want to listen to Quinn's assessment of the situation anymore because quite frankly the blonde was voicing all the fears that the latina was thinking.

Before Santana knew it Quinn had her arms wrapped around Santana's neck and was sobbing into her shoulder.

"Tell me it's gonna be okay," Quinn pleaded quietly.

It killed Santana to hear how broken her usually strong friend sounded.

"It's gonna be okay," Santana whispered, half to comort Quinn and half to try and convice herself.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Quinn asked as her tears started to stop.

"I don't know," Santana admitted. "I just don't, but we should get back to Rach and B."

Quinn smiled despite herself.

"So you're calling her Rach now too?"

"Something about being caught in such a perilous situation makes me feel much less like being a bitch and more like being honest," Santana said with a weak smile.

Quinn smiled back and wiped her tears as the two walked back to the lockers where Brittany and Rachel were still sitting on the floor.

Brittany was wrapped up in Rachel's arms while Rachel appeared to be singing softly to the blonde in an attempt to soothe her nerves. Santana and Quinn were both relieved to see that Brittany looked much less on edge now.

"What were your findings?" Rachel asked once she noticed that the two girls had returned.

"Don't panic or anything but I'm pretty sure something's blocking the doors because they aren't opening," Santana answered.

Brittany whimpered and Santana immediately took sat back down and pulled the blonde into her arms. Rachel appeared reluctant but let her hold on Brittany go and turned to Quinn.

"Sit with me?" she asked Quinn, who just nodded and silently took a seat next to Rachel.

Quinn tried to restrain herself but decided that now was not the time to keep up appearances and found herself wrapping her arms around Rachel in an attempt to comfort the brunette as much as herself.

"Well this is a nice change," Rachel joked weakly as she let her head rest against Quinn's chest.

"Hmm?"

"I mean once I realized it was you three who were in here I was afraid I'd be in the corner by myself or something," Rachel explained. "I much prefer this though."

"Me too," Quinn said before she could stop herself. Rachel was, of couse, very intruiged by Quinn's response but decided against questioning it for the time being. Before the four girls knew it they were drifting off to sleep, simply exhausted by everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just gonna say that I haven't slept in over 24 hours because my sleep schedule is totally ass-backwards, so sorry if this chapter is off and riddled with typos. I think I did a good job but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

When Quinn woke up she had two immediate thoughts: One, why was she sandwiched between Santana, Brittany, and _Rachel Berry_? And two, why was this improptu slumber party taking place on the floor of the Cheerios locker room?

Quinn started to get up when she realized that she was in the arms of a still sleeping Rachel. She couldn't the butterflies that went wild in her stomach at this realization. The fire that had just been lit in Quinn was instantly doused the second she remembered why there were here.

Quinn jolted up, disregarding the people still sleeping around her and ran over to the door also ignoring the annoyed groan that probably came from Santana. The second the blonde reached the door she calmly tried to open it, still retaining the hope that their being trapped was just a drunken thing that Quinn had thought up.

_Because that's what happened, right? I got drunk with Santana, Brittany, and for some reason Rachel and we passed out in the locker room and I had a crazy dream. The earthquake part was definitely a dream, this is Ohio for crying out loud. But I don't have a hangover... Not that people always have to have hangovers after drinking. But I don't even remember drinking. No, no, no I must have gotten so drunk I can't remember getting drunk. Yeah, that's it._

But to Quinn's dismay she found that the door didn't budge as she tried to open it. She slammed her shoulder against the door to push it open and winced as pain shot through her arm. Confused by the pain she felt she pulled back the sleeve of her shirt and found that there was a large bruise on her shoulder.

_Oh God it really happened. There was an earthquake, we're stuck, and I got this bruise from trying to get the door open yesterday. No, stop, do not panic Fabray we need to be thinking straight if we want to get out of this in a timely fashion... or ever._

Quinn shook her head in an attempt to shake away the negative thoughts. She began thinking of what they could do to get out. One thing was certain: they were going to need help from people outside the locker room.

Inspiration struck and Quinn leaned an ear to the door and listened for any sort of movement outside. But, after a minute of straining she was met with silence. With that silence came a sense of dread that washed over Quinn.

_Phones! We can call someone for help! God how did I not think of this before it's so obvious!_

With a new bounce in her step Quinn made her way back to where the other girls were still sleeping and dug through her locker for her phone. Once she found it she grinned widely and flipped it open.

That grin was quickly wiped off when she saw that her phone was getting no signal.

_Okay no need to get upset yet. There are three other people in here, that means three other phones that we have a chance with._

Quinn took a deep breath to steady her nerves before moving to start waking the others up for their phones. She started with Santana, too nervous be up alone with Rachel and not wanting to risk the wrath she would get from Santana for waking Brittany first. She gently shook the latina's shoulder only to be greeted with an arm blindly lashing out at her.

Luckily Quinn was able to dodge it and continued to shake Santana who finally gave in a rose without a word.

"What the hell Q?" Santana said through a yawn as she stretched. "I was trying to sleep through this shit."

"I was expecting some sort of verbal altercation for waking you," Quinn said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I didn't wanna wake them up by yelling at you," Santana said, nodding her head towards the two sleeping girls who had already gravitated towards each other.

"_Them?_" Quinn asked, feeling somewhat confused. "I get not wanting to wake Brit but both of them?"

"You heard Brit before, we don't actually hate her," Santana ducked her head as she admitted this.

"How un-Santana Lopez of you to admit that."

"Well now's not exactly the time to put up a front, is it?" Santana replied, her voice was soft like she usually only was with Brittany.

"Yeah," Quinn breathed out, feeling happier than she had since the earthquake just because she was the one on the recieving end of Santana's caring tone.

"So, why'd you wake me up? Don't tell me you were just too scared to be up by yourself, I mean I'll understand that you need the studly Santana Lopez to keep you safe," Santana teased.

"I uhhh," Quinn wracked her brain in an attempt to remember why she'd woken Santana. "Oh! Your phone, let me see it."

"I already checked before we even fell asleep Q, no service," Santana looked genuinely sorry to give that piece of news to Quinn. "And B forgot her phone at home today, or yesterday, I don't even know how long we've been out and without service we aren't getting the time. Jesus Q we don't even have a way of knowing how long we've been here."

Santana looked terrified at her realization. Her face paled and it scared Quinn to see how scared Santana was. She'd never seen the latina looking like this and she could gladly live her entire life with out seeing it again. Quinn decided that it was her turn to be return the favor and be the one to comfort Santana.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Quinn pulled Santana into a hug and felt the latina shudder against her. She knew her friend was crying but was too stubborn to make any noise that would let it show. Quinn also couldn't help but noticed that this hug seemed... well, _intimate._ Not that she minded...

_Stop it Quinn we've gone this long without giving into to these... feelings, no need to start now. There's no way you'd actually get anywhere, you'd just lose them if you admit it. Just take the focus off the two of you's relationship- or lack thereof. Wow Quinn that phrasing was oh so helpful..._

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn stammered as Santana loosened the hug and met the taller girl's gaze.

"Anything Q," Santana said as she wiped her eyes.

"Promise not to get mad. If I' totally wrong about this I'm sorry in advance," Quinn was getting more and more nervous by the second at the thought of getting the answer to a question she'd had for a long time.

"Just ask me you're starting to freak me out."

"You and Brittany aren't just friends, are you?" Quinn finally asked. She locked eyes with Santana, who's face had taken on an unrecognizable expression.

"Oh crap I'm sorry San just forget I even asked," Quinn started apologizing profusely, trying to repair the damage she was sure she had caused. "It was totally out of line and it's none of my business anyway, please don't be mad!"

"Quinn!" Santana finally managed to get it. "Stop, it's... it's okay. I guess I've got nothing to lose by telling you right now, I mean you're my best friend and given the circumstances I'd actually like to get it off my chest in case.. you know."

Both girl's stomachs flipped in a bad way as Santana finally said allowed what they both were fearing. They hoped not being able to get out was an irrational fear; but it was a fear nonetheless.

"But yeah, we are," Santana all but whispered.

"Oh.." Quinn sighed. She'd known that that would be the answer but she couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt.

"Jealous Fabray?" Santana smirked at her friend's reaction.

"W-w-what?" Quinn stuttered before regaining her composure. "I mean, no. No, I just wanted to know because I've kind of suspected."

"Oh," Santana was the one to feel a pang this time. "Well we should get back to them, maybe Rachel has a phone."

Both girls dwelled on things that they had left unsaid as they headed back to the lockers where Rachel and Brittany.

"Hey, wake up," Santana said as she gently shook each of the girl's shoulders.

Rachel stirred first and as she sat up and rubbed her eyes Brittany eyes slowly fluttered open as she starting talking to Santana.

"Sanny I had the worst dream," she mumbled sleepily. "The room started shaking and we were stuck an- wait.. we're in the locker room..."

Brittany's lip quivered and her eye's started to water, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"I'm sorry baby it wasn't," Santana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Brittany in a quite affectionate manner.

Rachel watched the two girls embrace and Quinn couldn't help but notice Rachel grimace slightly.

_Is that look jealousy? Oh crap I'm jealous that she's jealous of them AND I'm jealous that they get to do that with each other. Stop it Quinn this is dangerous territory. No need to stop repressing these feelings now for crying out loud._

"Errr Rach," Quinn finally had found something to distract herself with. "Do you have your phone with you?"

Rachel immediately looked guilty at this question, "No I-I-I left it in the choir room. I was on my way to get some sheet music out of my locker when the shaking started and I ended up in here..."

"Hey don't worry about it," Santana smiled half-heartedly at Rachel over Brittany's shoulder. Rachel smiled back once she realized that no one was going to be bad at her for her lack of a phone.

"Sanny what are we gonna do?" Brittany asked, her voice muffled due to her face still being buried in Santana's chest.

"Well we're gonna wait until someone finds us," Santana was trying to sound optimistic for Brittany's sake. "Something fell in front of the doors outside so we need to wait for someone outside to move all that stuff so they can open the doors."

"How long?" Brittany asked again as she lifted her head and looked out at the entire group.

No one wanted to answer the blonde so they just ducked their heads awkwardly.

"Oh..." Brittany muttered. She could read people well enough to know exactly what their silence meant.

"No more tears now B, 'kay?" Santana lifted Brittany's chin so the blonde was looking at her. When Brittany nodded in agreement Santana pressed their lips together, not really caring at the moment that there were people around to see. Rachel's jaw dropped before she ducked her head and blushed. Quinn just stared at her feet and thought of everything but what was happening in front of her.

"I umm," Quinn stammered dumbly, causing Brittany and Santana to break their kiss. "We should think of something to do, to pass the time. I mean there's no windows and our phones don't have reception so we have no way of knowing how long we've been here so we might as well do something besides sit here and worry about time and what not..."

Quinn was rambling and Brittany smiled for the first time since she'd woken up. She knew Quinn well enough to that that rambling meant that her fellow blonde was nervous. Brittany was also feeling happy that that nervousness seemed to have been triggered by her and Santana's kiss.

"I couldn't agree more Quinn," Rachel spoke up and Quinn was immediately relieveed that someone had stopped her rant (which could have gone on for God knows how long).

"Well there's only one thing we really can do," Rachel continued. "Talk amongst ourselves. I mean we could definitely kill some time like that seeing as I don't really know anything about you three and you three don't know anything about me. We could... you know get acquainted."

"I think we should," Brittany was the first to reply. Seeing as Brittany wanted to Santana of course agreed and Quinn was all too happy to accept any sort of distraction. A few moments later and the groups found themselves sitting knee to knee on the floor between the lockers.

"This feels like a slumber party," Brittany said brightly. "It's cool."

"Yeah B," Santana agreed. "So uhh... what should we talk about?"

"We could like, ask each other questions," Quinn said. "Things we might have always wondered but never had the opportunity to ask."

Santana and Quinn shared a knowing look, recalling their earlier conversation. All the girls murmured their approval of Quinn's idea, feeling eager yet fearful of what was to come. They all wanted to know each other better but they also couldn't help but be scared of what they might be asked to answer.

"I'll start," Santana offered as she turned to Rachel. "So why do you wanna be a star so bad?"

"Oh that's easy," Rachel beamed as she talked. "Because whenever I see someone performing on a stage I feel this tug in my stomach and I just know that if I don't make a life out of doing that that I won't be happy. I just know it in my gut that it's what will make me happy. Not to mention I wouldn't want to rob the world of my impecable talent, that just wouldn't be fair of me."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel's ego but found herself laughing along with the diva instead of feeling annoyed.

"Okay makes sense," Santana nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Mine turn then," Rachel looked around at everyone, trying to decide who to ask a question to.

"Brittany!" She finally said. "So what's it like to be dating one Santana Lopez? Or whatever it is your doing if not dating.."

Brittany smiled happily and bounced slightly as she answered her question. "It's amazing. Sanny doesn't want people to know because she has a reputation but she's a big sweetheart deep down and I'm the one she shows that to and I love it and I love her and she loves me."

Quinn cursed herself silently at the jealousy she felt. Little did she know Rachel was feeling very similar to her at the moment.

"Quinn!" Quinn was drawn out of her thoughts by Brittany calling her name in a tone that was much more gentle than she had been previously using. "What was it like to have Beth?"

Quinn wasn't suprised that this was coming up but she couldn't help but feel hesitant.

"You don't have to Quinn," Santana cut in, knowing just how much talking about Beth hurt her friend.

"No I think I want to, it's good for me," Quinn said, releasing a breath she had't realized she was holding. "It's the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me. On the plus side I gave a little girl life, and not to mention a chance to have a really good one. I definitely made the right choice for her. It was the best for her but the worst for me, if that makes sense. I knew I couldn't give her the best life but I wish more than anything that I could, but I just wasn't in a position to be selfish with her. I wanted to so bad but I just couldn't..."

Quinn paused for a minute to take a view breaths to steady herself before continuing.

"Carrying something around for nine months makes you feel so connected. But then when it's suddenly gone you feel so empty. When I went home from the hospital I felt like I'd lost something. I was supposed to be bringing something home with me but instead I just felt so alone. I mean I can tell myself I did the right thing a million times but that doesn't change how badly I wish I had her."

Everyone was silent, not really sure of what was appropriate to say after Quinn's answer to Brittany's question. Santana knew that Quinn would say something but was suprised by how far her friend took it. The latina couldn't help but feel proud of how far her friend had come since the pregnancy.

"Well," Quinn finally said, offering everyone a smile. "That was strangly theraputic."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter seriously kicked my ass, sorry if it's a little bleh. Everything I have planned is gonna take one or two more chapters, just a heads up. Reviews please!**

The girls had spent what they estimated to be a few hours on their questions game. The questions managed to stay fairly light in subject matter after Quinn talked about Beth. Before they knew it, all the girls were laughing with each other as they recalled funny moments from their pasts. They were all pleased to find that when they completely let their walls down they all got along suprisingly well. To no one's suprise, Rachel was the first to start having doubts about the newfound bond they all shared.

"Are you all just bein nice to me because we have to make the best of this less that desirable situation?" she asked timidly.

Quinn and Santana hung their heads guiltily; they knew that this probably wouldn't have happened if they weren't trapped together. Brittany just smiled at Rachel, seeing as she was the only one of the three who was nice to her before.

"Rachel.." Quinn started. "It's not that I actually hate you but to be honest I don't think we would have found ourselves interacting so well if it weren't for all of this. It probably would have taken a lot longer to reach this point if we weren't being forced to face it head on."

"Same," Santana muttered.

Rachel looked puzzled.

"So why then? If you don't hate me why do you treat me like you do?"

"Social ladder," Santana shrugs like it's obvious.

"San..." Brittany shoots her a knowing look, indicating to Quinn and Rachel that it's more than just that.

"Brittany no," Santana says firmly before looking to Quinn. "We should check the doors for noise Q, come on."

Santana gets up and all but drags Quinn away, leaving a very confused Rachel behind with a sad looking Brittany.

"What was that all about Brit?" Rachel asked.

"It's not my place to tell you," Brittany offers the diva a sad smile. "Hopefully she'll come around, she's just scared.

Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to get any further information at the moment so she didn't try. But why on earth would Santana Lopez be scared of anything that involves Rachel Berry?

"What about you Brit? Do you think we can actually be friends after this?" Rachel said hopefully.

"Definitely," Brittany smiled widely as she spoke. "I would've been friends with you a long time ago if it weren't for San and Q being mean but I'm just not gonna care anymore. Even if they go back to how they were after this you and I can still have something."

Rachel blushed and smiled happily, unable to ignore the flip her stomach did.

_Maybe I actually can make it happen. At least part of it... but Santana would probably kill me if she found out because there's no way she's going to go for it... I still can't even believe that I'm stuck with the three of them out of all people. _

Deep in thought Rachel hadn't noticed Brittany moving closer to her. Rachel flinched when she felt Brittany leaning her head on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed when she was pulled out of her headspace and leaned her head on top of Brittany's, deciding that she would enjoy the closeness while it lasted.

"Hey Rach?" Brittany asked after a few moments had gone by in silence.

"Yeah Brit?"

"If I do something right now can you promise not to get mad?"

"Yes," Rachel said a little too quickly. Luckily that went unnoticed by Brittany.

Rachel was glued to the spot as Brittany moved to sit in front of her. The diva gulped and forgot to breathe as Brittany gently cupped her cheek.

"Is this okay?" Brittany asked as she leaned in closer to the diva.

Rachel just nodded dumbly, knowing that she was in no condition to try and form words. Brittany flashed a smile before leaning in and connecting her lips with Rachel's. The kiss was brief, seeing as Brittany wasn't entirely sure if Rachel would be comfortable with intensifying it. The blonde knew she was taking a risk and didn't want to push it too far.

Just as Brittany was pulling away Rachel grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and crashed their lips together once again, neither of them holding back this time.

XXXXXX

"Geeze Santana care to explain what the hell that was about?" Quinn asked as she rubbed the spot on her arm Santana had grabbed when she pulled her away from the girls.

"No, I wouldn't I just needed to get away for a minute," Santana replied casually like nothing was wrong.

"You can't just drag me away and offer no explanation," Quinn fought back the urge to snap but knew that would only make her friend retreat further.

"I know I'm sorry but I just don't wanna talk about it right now," Santana muttered as rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. "Can we just check the door and forget about... stuff..?"

As much as Quinn was dying to know what it was that had made Santana freak out she wasn't going to push it. If they weren't trapped together like this she might have but she didn't want to start any conflicts right now.

"Fine, but whatever it is you can tell me if you ever want to," Quinn offered.

"Thanks," Santana said before starting to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Quinn was annoyed that for some reason Santana found her extension of friendship to be funny.

"Nothing it's just that it's us Q," Santana started to explain once she got her laughter under control. "We're being all nice and talking about feelings and we're hanging out with Berry and not being total bitches to her."

"Well I thought we actually like her. We can be nice to her now since no one's here to see it so," Quinn felt her self getting defensive for some reason she couldn't peg.

"Calm down I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Santana said as she made a feeble attempt at pushing open the door. "I actually like it this way..." she added quietly.

"Me too," Quinn agreed.

"We should head back there's nothing going on with the doors now anyway," Santana smiled at Quinn, causing the blonde's stomach to flutter.

Quinn just nodded and followed the latina back to the lockers. Both of the were totally dumbfounded by what they saw.

"H-h-holy shit B!" Santana stammered. She was shocked but had no animosity on her tone.

Quinn just stood there with her jaw practically on the floor.

Rachel broke the kiss with Brittany and jumped away from her, expecting Santana to do something drastic. Brittany just stayed seated and smiled at Santana.

"Hey Sanny!" Brittany said with a bubbly voice.

"Hi B," Santana just moved her eyes from Rachel to Santana.

Rachel, who had put her hand up to protect her face from the assualt she was anticipating, began speaking in an attempt to gain mercy.

"I-I-I'm sorry Santana it just happened I know she's yours and I totally overstepped an-"

"Rachel calm down it's fine," Santana finally formed an entire sentence. "And you can sit back down, I'm not mad."

Just when Quinn couldn't get anymore confused, she did

"Wait what?" Rachel asked, clearly just as confused as Quinn. "But I just kissed your girlfriend."

"Yeah I know," Santana's was trying to play it off like it was nothing but failing in doing so.

"Just tell her Sanny," Brittany spoke up from the floor.

"Brit I don't think that's a good idea," Santana insisted.

"Well it's probably a pretty good time to say it," Brittany insisted right back. "Nothing bads gonna happen, she won't get mad. Right Rach?"

"Huh-wha?" Rachel stammered. "Oh uhh, I mean yeah. I won't."

"Brit I can't! She may not get mad but I'll just make an ass of myself," Santana's was getting flusterred, and fast

"Santana..." Brittany said firmly.

"Fine! But when this backfires you better side with me," Santana flung her arms up in the air as she spoke.

Brittany looked very pleased with herself as Santana walked over to Rachel.

"I uhh, Rach," she started, suddenly feeling way more awkward. "So what B wanted me to say earlier is that part of the reason I'm so mean to you is because ummm..."

Santana bit her lip as she tried to find the right words.

"See it's like this... you know how little kids are asses to the people they uhh... You know what screw it!"

Santana grabbed Rachel's waist and ended up pressing the diva against a locker, opting to just kiss her instead of fumbling around awkwardly with her words.

The two blondes just stared on, one looking happy and the other baffled. At that moment Quinn told herself that no matter how confusing things were it was always possible to get even more confused. And jealous...

Santana broke the kiss after a moment but was still pinning Rachel up against a locker.

"Oh..." Rachel finally said.

"Shit I'm sorry," Santana pulled away and started pacing on the floor and rambling like Rachel had been moments earlier. "That was out of line I should have just told you it wasn't cool of me to assume you'd be okay with that an-"

"Santana!" Rachel shouted, causing Santana to finally shut up and face her. "It's okay."

"Wait what?" Santana asked.

"I said it's fine," Rachel was smiling her token smile now. "This is actually a very pleasant suprise for me to learn that you and Brittany reciprocate my feelings because before today I was convinced that you woudn't. While I don't appreciate that you had to act like a child and bully me to cover up your feelings at least I now know that you don't hate me."

Quinn felt like she was watching one of her mother's soap operas.

"Told you Sanny!" Brittany squealed excitedly. "She's wants us too!"

"Even though I've been a total bitch you'd still want me- well, us?" Santana was thinking this was all too good to be true.

"Well you have all the time in the world to make it up to me," Rachel said in a rather seductive tone that made both Santana and Quinn's knees buckle.

"Awesome," was all Santana could say.

"And to think I thought this earthquake was a bad thing," Brittany said.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves Santana this is still a pretty bad situation," Rachel was serious now, dropping all flirtatious tones. "We don't know how long we'll be in here."

"Okay fine but you have to admit that quite a bit of good is coming from it," Santana said.

"I wouldn't dare deny it," Rachel said with a smile. Her smile, however, was quickly wiped off of her face when she looked over to Quinn. "Are you alright Quinn? You look a little peekish."

"I'm fine!" Quinn snapped before turning on her heel and leaving the three others to themselves.

Rachel started to go after her but Santana put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Don't, I don't know what's wrong but I do know that we should be giving her some space whatever it may be," Santana said gently. "I'll go talk to her in a bit."

"San's right," Brittany added. "Can we just get some sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yeah B," both brunettes said together, causing the entire group to giggle.

After some shuffling around the three girls ended up laying on the floor cuddled up with one another.

Over by the doors Quinn Fabray was sitting against a wall with her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been way too long, so please don't hurt me. School started and it's my senior year so I have to work my ass off so I can get into the colleges I want. Writing personal statements and essays have pushed my stories onto the back burner so I apologize. Enjoy!**

The three girls by the lockers had quickly fallen asleep after having a hushed debate over what was bothering Quinn. In the end, they chalked it up to shock and the fact that they were essentially buried in the locker room. That's enough to get to anybody, so they figured she just needed some alone time and after some sleep everyone would be fine.

Santana, however, was the first to awaken and intended to question Quinn on her theory that the other two girls had dismissed. But something didn't sit right with Santana that made her think that it was more than earthquake aftermath that was getting to her friend. So, carefully removing herself from between a still sleeping Brittany and Rachel, Santana quietly made her way back to the doors where she was sure Quinn went. And right she was because there slouched with her back against the door was Quinn.

"Hey blondie," Santana said gently, testing the waters before continued. Normally she would be much more abrasive but she didn't want to create more drama while they were trapped here together.

"San," Quinn said curtly, staring at the ground rather than making eye contact. Deciding that it was safe to continue, Santana moved and sat next to Quinn.

"Are you gonna tell me why the freakout happened back there?" she asked bluntly.

"Nope."

Santana sighed, "well I'm gonna tell you what I think and please tell me I'm wrong because it would suck to lose a friend over prejudices like this." Quinn finally looked up and quirked an eyebrow at Santana, who continued talking. "So yeah, I really hope I'm wrong but I think that you're weirded out by the lady love happening in here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't like the fact that we're going gay in there, it makes you uncomfortable," Santana was trying to keep her temper, starting to feel herself getting angry regardless of the fact that Quinn hadn't said anything bad yet.

"Santana it's not exactly new information that you're gay," Quinn defended herself. "If I had a problem with that I would've started avoiding you long ago, Kurt too."

"Well then what the hell was that back there? Was it because it's three people instead of two?"

"No," Quinn knew she should've taken the easy out and said that that was what was bothering her but she couldn't do it.

"Then what?" Santana was pretty annoyed at this point.

"It doesn't even matter," Quinn mumbled and dropped her head again as tears began to pool. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana, who's demeanor immediately softened when she saw that her friend was hurting.

"Hey, please talk to me," she whispered as she put an arm around Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn immediately tensed at the contact but she wanted it so badly that she didn't pull away. Instead, she just leaned into it and let Santana comfort her.

"I just can't," Quinn whispered as tears fell silently.

"Can't what Q?" Santana asked as fingers skimmed through sinfully soft blonde hair.

"One is bad enough but three..." her voice trailed off and Santana's confusion grew by the tenfold.

"Stop speaking in riddles," Santana laughed weakly. "Just tell me. I might have judged you harshly before but you can trust me with whatever now, I'll listen."

"I-I," Quinn stuttered.

"You?" Santana asked.

Deciding words weren't really going to work at this point in time, Quinn just picked up her head and took what she had been scared to take for so long. Santana's eyes widened in suprise before relaxing into the desperate kiss that Quinn had launched on her.

_Oh, this actually makes a lot of sense now. She's jealous or Brittany and Rachel._

Quinn pulled away with a gasp and tried to pull herself from Santana's embrace. But Santana wasn't letting go.

"It's okay," she murmured against Quinn's ear as she pulled the blonde closer.

"No it's not," Quinn starting shaking her head. "I can't do this nobody will accept it."

"Brittany and Rachel would probably be okay with letting you see me," Santana offered. "I'd actually really like that."

"I don't want to be a seperate part of that!" Quinn cried and suddenly everything made sense.

"Oh," Santana said to herself. "OH!" she looked at Quinn and couldn't even believe what she was hearing. "One if bad enough but three. You wanna be with _all_ of us?"

Quinn just nodded before starting to cry again and burying herself against Santana's torso. Santana rubbed circles on the girl's back while taking in the information she had heard. Sure she would be love more than anything to be with Quinn too but what about Rachel and Brittany? After all, what are the odds that all four girls had feeling for the other three? Santana knew that she had feelings for Quinn and that Brittany had at least admitted that she found her fellow blonde to be attractive but Rachel was a wild card.

"Quinn we can do this," Santana tried to reassure the girl in her arms.

"Rachel and Brittany don't even want me," Quinn's voice was muffled against Santana's torso.

"We don't know that."

"Even if they did we wouldn't really be able to be together. People are bad enough towards gay _couples_ here but all four of us? There would be a witch hunt."

"Well who said anything about being out? Because I'm not even ready to be out with one person let alone three. Not here, after high school when we get out of here is another story."

"We?" Quinn asked, her voiced laced with skepticism.

"Yes we," Santana replied firmly.

"Maybe Rachel can get out of here but I know I'm gonna be another Lima Loser."

"Dammit Quinn!" Santana spat out causing Quinn to flinch and lift her head to make eye contact. "Just stop. If you end up a Lima Loser it's only because you didn't even try. All four of us can make it out all we have to do is put some effort into it. Don't you dare give up Quinn Fabray or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her friends tagline, but she quickly grew somber again. Santana sighed and decided it was time to be a little motivational.

"Rachel's going to Julliard, Brittany too if she wants. There are tons of schools that you and I could get into in the city Quinn. We both have the grades to get accepted and get scholarships. And then between the four of us we can totally afford an apartment in the city and be happy."

"There isn't even a four of us yet," Quinn mumbled, still feeling unconvinced.

"But there so easily could be," Santana said for herself as much as Quinn. "We could go to New York and people won't be so judgmental of us."

"Four people together is weird everywhere."

"Not as weird in New York," Santana fought back.

"We keep taking about the future when the present is so obscure, it's unfair to both of us," Quinn deadpanned, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up.

"Well then it's our job to secure the present," Santana stood up, determined to find out whether or not this would work at that very moment. If she had learned anything while being stuck in the locker room it's that not holding back could lead to things you never thought possible. And this relationship quadralateral was pretty out there but she had three out of four pieces thus far and she was going to fight to complete it.

"Santana stop don't!" Quinn shot up and grabbed Santana's wrist. "If you tell them and they say no it ruins everything. We can't even been friends."

"And if they say yes we'll have everything we ever wanted."


End file.
